Season One; Twins of Mithanos [2]
by Kyoko Betta Neko
Summary: continuation of The Star Wars Senshi, Season One


**Twins of Zenith, the Mithanian Soldiers**   
**in which our girls are awakened, and complain a lot about it**

  


> "Ha! I did beat you!" Ludia flashed a triumphant grin as she followed her twin inside her room.
> 
> Lucrecia turned and scowled, clipping her silver-ringed lightsaber back onto her belt. "You just got lucky," she announced, making a face.
> 
> Ludia just smirked. "Yea, right. Admit it, I'm better than you."
> 
> "In your dreams," Lucrecia snapped. "I'm just fazed today, that's all."
> 
> "Excuses, excuses, excuses," Ludia said, her grin broadening.
> 
> Lucrecia shook her head, deciding to ignore this. "Well, I'll beat you next time. Tomorrow during free time, 015 hours."
> 
> "Fine," Ludia narrowed her eyes challengingly.
> 
> Lucrecia flashed her an irritated glance, and then looked into her room. "Say, I wonder how our pet's doing," she commented, searching the room for her. Her eyes landed on her bed; the felinx was quite comfortably seated on it and was busy cleaning herself off. "She seems to be just fine."
> 
> "Well, I hope she doesn't get used to this, since she's staying in my room next week," Ludia said.
> 
> "She's adapting well. Don't worry about it. All we need now is to figure out what she eats and a name." Lucrecia walked over to her bed and sat down, momentarily disturbing the animal, who gave her an impudent look.
> 
> "What are we going to call you?" she said lazily, stroking the cat's fur.
> 
> "I dunno. You're the name person." Ludia joined her sister on the bed.
> 
> "Hmm... Yui? Midori? Elhaym? Zephyr? Shevat? Shevat... I think that might just work."
> 
> "Shevat?" Ludia repeated. "What kinda name is SHEVAT?"
> 
> "I like that name," Lucrecia looked indignant. "I think that's what we should call her. Shevat fits."
> 
> "Shevat is a stupid name," Ludia declared. "I liked Midori."
> 
> "I prefer Zephyr."
> 
> "Well... I guess Zephyr sounds OK." Ludia shook her head.
> 
> "Zephyr it is, then," Lucrecia smiled happily.
> 
> "Actually, _I_ would prefer Alakini."
> 
> Lucrecia and Ludia stared.
> 
> "Y..you can talk!" Ludia gasped.
> 
> The felinx sighed. "Yes, I can talk."
> 
> "Felinx aren't supposed to be capable of speech!" Ludia nearly yelled.
> 
> "Well, some of us happen to be exceptions."
> 
> The twins looked at each other.
> 
> "Well, we're either dreaming, or a lot of scientists made quite a bit of mistakes somewhere," Lucrecia stated flatly.
> 
> "You seem to be taking this rather well for a human," Alakini noted, looking mildly amused. "Most just claim they're going insane. I assume this sort of thing happens frequently?"
> 
> Lucrecia shook her head. "Not really, but you'd be surprised at the amount of bizarre things that happen to us."
> 
> Alakini nodded curtly. "I suppose that would be the case with the children of the infamous Skywalker clan. However, I assure you that things are going to get quite a bit more.. bizarre."
> 
> Ludia narrowed her eyes. "How so?"
> 
> "Well, for one thing, the life you are leading now is not necessarily all that it seems to be." Alakini cleared her throat, as if reciting a well-practiced speech. "You see, you two are the Twin Sailors of Mithanos, champions of justice and peace. You will be required, from now on, to change into these 'alter-egos' and defend your homelands against potentially dangerous enemies. I have been sent here to guide and protect you as well as I am able, mentally and physically, as long as you remain alive."
> 
> There was a silence.
> 
> "I'm dreaming," Ludia announced.
> 
> "You are most certainly NOT," Alakini said sharply. "Although you may wish you were."
> 
> "I don't think so. I'm dreaming, I'm sure of it. Lucrecia must have knocked me out in that duel or something."
> 
> "If you were dreaming, then why are things so vivid? Dreams are known to lack that."
> 
> "Dreams also frequently make no sense, and your speech certainly lacked _that_," Lucrecia pointed out, looking quite a bit paler than usual.
> 
> Alakini sighed. "Oh, we were warned about this. What IS it with you humans, anyway? Why can't you just believe it when you see it?" The felinx suddenly did a back flip, and two beautifully engraved pendants landed on the bed. One had a gold chain with a large blue gem attached, marked with a big gold circle. The other had a silver chain with a darker blue-green gem and was marked with silver crescent moon.
> 
> "Oh well. I suppose it was inevitable. Take them," Alakini said, resuming her former position. "They're yours."
> 
> The twins mechanically picked up one pendant, Ludia receiving the gold one while Lucrecia took up the silver.
> 
> "Put them on," Alakini said impatiently.
> 
> The twins obeyed.
> 
> "What are they for?" Lucrecia said in astonishment. "They're so pretty... they must be worth a fortune...!"
> 
> "Oh, they're worth a fortune, all right," Alakini replied dryly. "Darkforce would pay quite a bit to take those from you. It's like I said: you must transform into Sailor Warriors from now on. These will assist you in doing that."
> 
> "Sailor warriors?" Ludia smirked. "Sailors? What are we, in the navy?"
> 
> Alakini glared at her. "Something like that. Now, together, say 'Mithanos Jedi Power, Make Up.' "
> 
> "Say WHAT?"
> 
> "'Mithanos Jedi Power, Make Up'- say it."
> 
> Ludia blinked. "This can't be real."
> 
> "Ooh, it is, as you'll soon find out. Now say it."
> 
> "Fine," Ludia rolled her eyes. She looked at Lucrecia.
> 
> "Let's just get this over with." Lucrecia gave a long suffering sigh.
> 
> "Mithanos Jedi Power, Make Up! "
> 
> A white wind burst from the pendants, surrounding the twins in a haze as they seemingly floated above the ground, both flashing blue and green. The wind closed in on them, creating their clothes, as a bird shaped fire creature swept by them. A flash of light ensued and the twins found themselves in one of the strangest costumes ever devised.
> 
> They were in an ensemble that vaguely resembled a sailor's, befitting to their title, it seemed. They had a white leotard like bodysuit, fitted with dark turquoise lapels at the front, a silver clasp, and a flowing darkish blue bow, matching the colors of their respective pendants. At the waist they had a thick white fabric belt, on which a flowing, pleated, and extremely short dark turquoise skirt was attached, and tall boots the same color as their bow reached to their knees. They had long white gloves, fitted with three blue-gray rings on the end. On their head was a shimmering gold tiara, and gripped in their hands were two large staffs of equal height, one fitted with a large gold orb at the top, and the other with a crescent moon.
> 
> The twins, upon seeing themselves in their rather revealing costume, immediately sat down on the floor.
> 
> "Is this some sort of joke?" Lucrecia yelled, desperately trying to yank down the skirt.
> 
> Alakini glared. "No, it's not. Now get up, the both of you! This is no time to be sitting down! You'll get used to all this eventually."
> 
> "No, I won't, and I'm not getting up until you make the skirt longer!"
> 
> "I'm afraid I can't do that. Now stand, the both of you! I'll let you detransform in a second."
> 
> No one moved.
> 
> "NOW!" the felinx yelled in her most commanding voice.
> 
> The twins hurriedly got up, tripping over their staffs in the process.
> 
> "So what're we supposed to do, anyway?" Lucrecia gave a few more tugs at her skirt.
> 
> "Like I said, fight potentially dangerous enemies." Alakini stared at the twins' expression. "Oh, don't LOOK at me like that. You're well equipped."
> 
> Looking cynical, Ludia gestured towards her staff. "Oh? With THIS? And in this sad excuse for armor that could easily pass for a freak dancer's costume?"
> 
> "Yes, in fact." Alakini's eyes rose towards the two. "Now, first of all, let me tell you who you are. In this form, you, Ludia, are known as Sailor Solar Mithanos, and Lucrecia is Sailor Lunar Mithanos."
> 
> "Hmm." Lucrecia looked down. "Makes sense. these are Mithanos' colors."
> 
> "Indeed. In any case, Ludia's weapon is the Corona Staff while yours is the Crescent. Please remember that all of your special powers with require these weapons."
> 
> "Sorry excuses for weapons," Ludia grumbled, getting a silencing look from Alakini.
> 
> "You both have a joint power to your name. Concentrate and say 'Zenith Supreme Phoenix' to use it. As you gain more experience, that is, fight more enemies, you will gain more powers and become stronger." Alakini sighed. "Not fast enough, though. I'm afraid these early days will be quite tough."
> 
> "Lovely," Lucrecia rolled her eyes. "We really are the privileged ones."
> 
> Deciding to ignore that comment, Alakini continued. "Now. Should you actually run into an enemy alone, transform, and use good judgment when attempting to destroy it yourself. Lucrecia, keep your sister from rushing out and getting herself killed. I will devise a method of communication between us later. The Force will suffice for now." she ahemed. "You may destransform."
> 
> "Finally," Ludia said.
> 
> "How do we do it?" Lucrecia asked, looking very eager to get out of her fuku.
> 
> "Simply concentrate on your former form."
> 
> "Original," Ludia noted sarcastically. She and Ludia detransformed, finding themselves in their former clothes.
> 
> "Now, can we all go back to our really-not-so-normal-anyway lives and pretend this never happened?" Lucrecia said. "I want to take a hot shower."
> 
> Sighing once again, Alakini nodded. "Fine. Also, could you direct me to the location of an certain gort named Nicta?"
> 
> "Nicta? She talks, too?" Ludia looked a bit amused.
> 
> "Yes, she does. Too much, in fact."
> 
> "She'd be in Jacen's room. He's got the menagerie. End of the hallway, turn right, and go up two doors on the left. It's the one with all the animal noises coming out of it."
> 
> "Very good. I'll talk to you two about the details later." Without another word, Alakini jumped down from the bed and concentrated. The door clicked open, and the black felinx waltzed out.
> 
> Lucrecia and Ludia looked at each other.
> 
> "Well, that was beyond a doubt the strangest thing that's ever happened to us," Ludia said flatly.
> 
> "And we have seen a lot of strange things," Lucrecia agreed.
> 
> *
> 
> Luke sighed and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on his desk. It had been a long day. To top off the usual stress of training young Jedi, knowing that both of his.. families were together under one roof was undoubtedly an addition. He couldn't say for sure whether this was a dream come true, or such of a nightmare. Lucrecia, as always, was very adaptable but he knew she was finding this a little hard. Ludia.. well... Ludia will be Ludia. He could only hope she could control any sudden outbursts of frustration in Alexus's presence. As for the little one, she seamed quieter from what he had seen when he had visited her months before. Yes, this would be tough on all of them. His niece and nephew seemed extremely happy about the new addition, each sure they could bring her towards their field of interest. Luke laughed at the thought of the dimple cheeked six year old standing in an oil streaked gray jumpsuit, a multi-tool in one hand and a loose fitting utility belt around her waist with a similarly dressed Jaina standing beside her outside the hanger bay. Equally as humorous was the thought of her crawling threw some bushes after a strange new creature, her fluffy strawberry hair matted with limbs and leaves and a proud Jacen poking his head threw his own batch of underbrush.
> 
> "Ah, these will be interesting weeks ahead of us."
> 
> Artoo-Detoo beeped in question.
> 
> "No Artoo. I was talking to myself."
> 
> "Do-weeep? Do-drey-wep-droo-do-drey."
> 
> Luke laughed, "No I'm not going crazy. It's perfectly normal to talk to one's self."
> 
> Artoo replied in a lengthy manner.
> 
> "Well...3-PO wasn't exactly all there to begin with. Plus, I think he's about the only one who can stand listening to his own ramblings."
> 
> Artoo's lights blinked and he gave a short whistle.
> 
> Luke frowned with good humor, "What's wrong with my lectures? Have you been talking with the students?"
> 
> Artoo started rolling out of the room, "Artoo..?" The droid pretended not to hear him and strolled along, down the halls of the temple.   

> 
> *
> 
> "NICTA!!!!"
> 
> Nicta sleepily blinked her three eyes and looked down at what was, in her half-asleep mind, a fuzzy black blob. "Umm... just a few more minutes..."
> 
> "Nicta, this is the last time I will tell you: GET UP!!!"
> 
> Nicta jumped. "OK, OK! I'm up!" she looked mournful as she pulled herself into an awkward standing position. "But you shouldn't be so MEAN to me!" she wailed.
> 
> "I can get considerably meaner than that." The black thing jumped up onto the self on which Nicta's aquarium was perched, making a face into the transparisteel.
> 
> Upon realizing who her visitor was, Nicta's eyes grew wide. "Alakini?"
> 
> "Indeed," the felinx said dryly. Nicta swallowed thickly. "If... if you're here, that means..."
> 
> "No more lazy days in the warm sunlight, yes... our mission is now officially underway."
> 
> "oh," Nicta said, absorbing this information. Alakini's prism eyes watched her intently, making her cringe.
> 
> "I have informed the two Mithanos twins of their alter egos. USOG has found out traces of Darkforce energy amassing in this galaxy, so I'm afraid we're going to have to be on our guard every moment of the day." Alakini continued, "And also, I believe you have your own senshi to locate. There are at least three more on Yavin 4 at this current time."
> 
> "Ooh, yes... um, Sailor Alderaan, Sailor Naboo, and Sailor Ursa, right? We're not assigned to the other ones yet."
> 
> "Indeed. You remembered. How encouraging. Have you devised a way of looking for them, Nicta?"
> 
> "Looking for them?" Nicta's panicked mind quickly thought of an answer. "Ah, oh, um, yes. That. Well, if the USOG's records are right, the senshi were reborn on their respective planets- most of them anyway- so if we can tap into Master Skywalker's private student records we could at least narrow them down to a few."
> 
> Alakini raised an eyebrow. "And have you done this for yourself?"
> 
> "Um, no, but, well... I can't get there and back quickly enough... physical limitations, you see..."
> 
> "Ah. Physical limitations... yes." Alakini shook her head. "Well, I suppose working with you won't be a total failure. I'll be leaving you now... I will go search the records myself tonight. Be sure to introduce yourself to the twins. Goodbye."
> 
> Alakini jumped down and made her way out, leaving Nicta to breath a sigh of relief.
> 
> *
> 
> Zarine's fingers drummed against the armrest to her chair.
> 
> "I need a plan," she announced to herself, closing her eyes tightly. "Perhaps if I... merely gave them a small test... one to test their abilities, but not to harm them permanently..."
> 
> She smiled softly as a thought occurred to her. "That would serve my purposes quite well..."
> 
> "Raen," she called into the darkness, watching as a man appeared, his striking, wavy purple hair flowing down his back, tamed by a black holder.
> 
> "Hmm?" the man said in a lofty sort of way, floating a few inches above the ground and watching her impudently. Zarine rolled her eyes in impatience.
> 
> "I need you to send a monster down to the Jedi academy." Zarine said, looking directly at her brother. "Any monster will do. Not too weak, but weak enough."
> 
> "Why would you want to do that?" Raen yawned boredly. "You could go down there yourself and finish them off. Or I could do it for you, if you're tired. You're so much more grumpier than usual when you're tired, and that's saying a lot."
> 
> "Not now." Zarine closed her eyes again. "I need to know if they're awakened or not. Be sure to follow it to check. And Raen..."
> 
> "Hmm?"
> 
> "Don't you dare make a flashy entrance and show yourself. We can't have that now."
> 
> "You've been talking to that Sheila Aurum again, haven't you?" Raen asked, sounding mildly amused.
> 
> "Yes." Zarine glowered.
> 
> "I'll make a mental note to avoid you for the next week or so." he grinned, starting to disappear. "Goodbye."
> 
> "And don't be bending the rules or flirting with them, or else...!" Zarine called as Raen disappeared completely. She sighed.
> 
> "I HATE it when he does that..."
> 
> *
> 
> It was dark all over the forest moon as night clung in the air like a silent shadow. Alakini stepped lightly, her agile form blending in with every dark corridor, here eyes like stars amongst the night. According to Lucrecia, Master Skywalkers office would be just around the corner. The door way specified was dark as were all the others. She quickly jumped into the air and opened the door. It opened with a *swush* which was considerably louder a sound than Alakini had intended to make on this voyage. If Master Skywalker were to wake up, there would be no explanation for her presence in his office. Not to mention how the twins would ever explain how the felinx had been able to work his compupad.
> 
> "Better get started before anyone finds me. It would not be desirable or effective towards my purpose."
> 
> She stepped lively and hoped onto his desk with her felinx glance. A few short minutes latter she had access to the "Student Information" area.
> 
> "Who should I look up first.. hm.."
> 
> **Search For:**   
**Home planet- Alderaan, Naboo, Ursa**
> 
> **Processing**
> 
> Alakini's face dropped at the readings.
> 
> **Alderaan was destroyed in the first stages of the Galactic War.**
> 
> **Do you wish to continue with- Naboo, Ursa ?**
> 
> "Of course I do you dim witted piece of technology."
> 
> **Yes.**
> 
> **Naboo- Nilmane Panden**   
**Age: 14**   
**Parents: Undiscussed as of last update**
> 
> **Ursa- Alexus Maula/Skywalker**   
**Age: 6**   
**Parents: Luke Skywalker and Callista Maula**
> 
> "Six years old? That can't be her. Sailor Ursa would be the same age as the others. Nilmane looks like the right one though. I'll have to look into her tomorrow." Alakini looked back at the earlier message on Alderaan. "Perhaps there were survivors..."
> 
> **Search For:**   
**Alderaan survivors' children enrolled in the academy**
> 
> **The Thul Family- Raynar Thul**
> 
> **Leia Skywalker/Organa/Solo- Jaina and Jacen Solo**
> 
> **Search For:**   
**Jaina Solo**
> 
> **Jaina Solo**   
**Age: 15**   
**Parents: Leia Organa Solo and Han Solo**
> 
> "Nilmane and Jaina." Alakini nodded her head in satisfaction, "Sailor Ursa must not have been enrolled here yet. There is no way a six year old could be a senshi." she clicked the screen blank then hoped off the desk and to the floor.
> 
> "Nicta is staying in Jaina's brother's room. Despite her 'physical limitations,' awakening her own senshi shouldn't be too difficult. I shall get Nilmane myself."
> 
> An uneasy feeling swept over Alakini as she entered the hall way, "Oh no... not yet.. they're not ready!"
> 
> *
> 
> Raen settled down on the very top of the temple. "Nice night out tonight. It would be a pity to wake any of those pretty girls inside this temple with this creature but they really should come out here and take a look at these beautiful stars." Raen smiled to himself then brushed his pony tail back behind his shoulder, "What am I saying, It'll be great fun to see them all scream and run out in there nightgowns." with that he took out a shinning glass orb, a single seed in it's center.
> 
> "Are you ready Zaytan?" he asked.
> 
> The orb flashed brightly from it's core as if it answer him.
> 
> "Good," Raen chuckled and directed the orb to the darkened forest ground.

  


**. [back][1] .**

   [1]: http://geocities.com/swsenshi/seasonone.html



End file.
